Por tus labios
by Berserker Z Majin
Summary: ¿Serían las hormonas?, ¿curiosidad juvenil?, ¿alguna maldición conjurada por las fuerzas anti-Jori? Y es que Jade, aun estando en una relación con Tori, seguía llevando tras de sí un laaargo registro de personas con las que se había besado.


**Por tus labios**

* * *

Tori Vega estaba furiosa, y la razón de tal estado estaba cruzando la puerta de su casa.

– ¡Tori, abre la puerta de una maldita vez! – gritaba exasperada la gótica más cotizada de Hollywood Arts – Deja de comportarte como una niña; hablemos como adultas ¿Quieres?

La morena, harta de la insistencia de su morocha novia, decidió ceder a –por lo menos– abrirle la puerta ¡Y es que llevaba golpeándola hacía ya media hora!

– ¿Me dejas pasar?

– No.

– Tooori...

– "Tooori" nada – la cortó la castaña – No hay perdón para lo que me hiciste esta vez.

– ¡Agh! ¡Por favor, Vega! – se quejó Jade, finalmente abriéndose paso por la casa – Fue sólo Cat; no tienes por qué ponerte así.

– ¿Ah, no? – la furia en los ojos de la latina sólo se acrecentaba con cada palabra de la chica frente a ella – ¿Te parece poco entonces que toda la escuela las haya visto besándose?

– ¡Fue sólo un pico!

– ¡LO FILMARON!

– ¡Fue culpa de Cat, para empezar! – puntualizó Jade, maldiciendo interiormente a su amiga, y a su estúpido hermano.

Lo cierto era que la pelirroja había conseguido boletos para un concierto de una banda extranjera, cuya presentación en el país sería algo sin precedentes. Jade había batallado por comprar las entradas, pero estas se habían acabado en un santiamén ¡Pero sorpresa, sorpresa! Su tan-opuesta-y-rebosante amiga le había conseguido unas en un programa de radio.

– _¡Cat, hasta podría besarte! –_ exclamó Jade al momento de recibir dicho presente.

– _¿Qué esperas, entonces? –_ animó la más baja de manera infantil, poniendo sus labios en pico.

Jade rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su amiga, pero era tanta la felicidad que le embriagaba en ese momento que decidió seguirle el juego. No imaginaba que, para cuando estuviera en la escuela al día siguiente, todos hablarían de cómo Jade West engañaba a Tori Vega con su mejor amiga, Cat Valentine.

No podía creerlo.

Pronto la de cabeza roja le aclaró que su hermano estaba en una de sus extrañas fases, en la que se creía productor de cine, o quizás un espía; lo cierto del caso era que las había filmado a escondidas, justo cuando el inocente beso ocurrió; y, como cereza del pastel, lo había posteado en la cuenta de TheSlap de Cat bajo el nombre de "CADE IS REAAAL!".

Jade estaba que echaba humo, pero eso no se comparaba al volcán de rabia-espuma que era Victoria Vega. Todo el día trató de explicarle a la morena lo ocurrido; un simple juego al cual el tarado del hermano de Cat había puesto otro contexto. Tori había aceptado la explicación de ambas muchachas; no obstante, se mostraba reacia a perdonar a Jade.

– Vamos, Tori – rogaba nuevamente la gótica, acercándose más a la morena – Sólo olvídalo.

– Es que entiéndeme, Jade – Tori veía venir la movida de la ojiazul, así que se alejaba de esta, buscando hacer espacio entre ambas yendo de la sala a la cocina. Tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario, cedería; no podía permitírselo – Me molesta que MI novia se ande besando por ahí con alguien más.

– Ah, ¿o sea que ser novio/novia de alguien tiene sus "condiciones"?

– ¡No hables! Mira que hacías lo mismo con Beck cuando salían.

– ¡Era diferente! – se quejó la gótica, con un ligero tiño de vergüenza cubriendo sus mejillas – Yo sabía que aún sentía algo por mí en aquel entonces.

– ¿Y por eso conseguiste ordenes de restricción a su nombre para que ninguna chica de la escuela y de Northridge se le acercara? – no era una pregunta; en realidad, la chica lo había hecho.

– ¡Era necesario! – se quejó Jade, indignada – ¿Qué clase de locas invaden la privacidad de alguien para escudriñar sus cosas?

Tori se mantenía estoica; desafiante, mientras la de cabello negro recordaba las múltiples veces que registró los gabinetes de su novia, incluso antes de ser pareja.

– ¡Ash! Pero sabes que tengo razón con respecto a él.

– Claro, claro. Lo mismo dijiste con André – recalcó Tori, ahora agregando a su amigo músico a la lista de personas con las que Jade se había besado desde que se conocían.

– Y daaale con lo mismo – protestó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos – El chico necesitaba apoyo emocional, Tori.

– _¡Emocional los huevos que no tengo!_

Ante la última oración, Jade miraba a Tori con ojos entrecerrados. No había entendido lo que había dicho, pues había usado su natal español, pero sospechaba que alguna grosería le había salido. Decidió ignorarlo, y seguir tratando de calmar a su iracunda novia.

– Tori, tranquilízate – suavizó Jade, tomándola de los brazos – Ya me disculpé contigo de aquella vez.

– Me sigue molestando – musitó Tori, evitando la mirada de Jade – Era tu novia, y aun así tuviste el descaro de besarlo en MIS narices; en MI casa. Ni siquiera nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso tú y yo.

– Como te dije, fue algo que me nació por el desgraciado – se burló la gótica – Estaba tan despechado por la chica que lo había dejado, que era la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón para que se le quitara lo idiota.

– Tampoco ayudó que luego estuviera mandándote regalos.

– Tooori…

– Lo sé, lo sé – se resignó la morena, pareciendo calmarse – Es sólo que apesta que todos te hayan besado antes que yo.

– Eso te pasa por no madrugar para tomar el expreso Jade West, cariño.

– ¡Jade! Hablo enserio.

– Vamos, Vega. No es como si fuera una caseta ambulante de besos o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Y Robbie qué?

– ¡Ese pelmazo cayó sobre mí! – ahora era el turno de la chica de rayuelas para molestarse. Pese a que no fue un beso real, la perspectiva de la estúpida cámara lo tomó como tal, siendo desde entonces una espina clavada que molestaba de vez en cuando su orgullo – Además, aún ni salíamos tú y yo.

– Sigo poniendo en tela de juicio ese argumento.

– ¿Tela de juicio?, ¿argumento? Vega, por favor – Jade ya comenzaba a hastiarse de los contras de su chica.

– De verdad apesta – continuó Tori, volviendo a bajar la mirada – Apesta que todos te hayan besado ya, antes que yo.

– Oye, lo de Cat pasó ayer – señaló Jade, levantándole la mirada a Tori – Y vamos, sólo ha sido con los chicos. No es nada del otro mundo.

– ¿Y Ryder Daniels qué? – volvía el perro arrepentido.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Vas a sacarlo ahora?

– ¡Casi te acuestas con él!

– ¡No es mi culpa que besara tan bien! – se defendió Jade. Al no recibir respuesta alguna de su a-veces-mojigata novia, sabía que aquel era un hecho comprobado – Además, – continuó – tenía que hacer algo para alejar a ese inútil de ti. Después de lo que te hizo, tú aún querías darle otra oportunidad.

Tori le daba la espalda a Jade, más por orgullo que por molestia. Su cólera comenzaba a apaciguarse, recordando los intentos de Jade por disculparse y, eventualmente, conquistarla ¡Pero no! No iba a ceder todavía, pues como lo antes mencionado, era el orgullo el que ahora imperaba.

– Vamos, Tor... – comenzó Jade, tomándola por detrás, mientras acercaba su rostro al hombro de ella – Sabes que me gusta más el sabor de la piel bronceada – los lánguidos besos de la gótica deleitaban a la tez expuesta de la menor de las Vega, quién temblaba ante el tacto de los labios de Jade – Tierna, como la de cierta chica.

– ¿Igual a mi hermana?

– Y tenías que recordármelo – murmuró Jade, posando su frente sobre el hombro de Tori; derrotada.

El comentario mataba la pasión de la gótica, y no era para menos.

– ¿¡Cómo diablos iba a saber que tu fastidiosa hermana estaba en tu habitación esa vez!?

– Te dije; cuando Trina se enferma es difícil llevarle la contraria – excusó Tori – Si ella quiere enfermarse en mi cuarto, que lo haga. Prefiero eso a que me dé patadas voladoras karatecas como cuando éramos niñas. Aunque sigue siendo molesto que se salga con la suya.

– ¡Pero tú sabías que iba a venir! ¡Fue TU culpa por no haberme avisado!

– ¿Y yo que iba a saber que te ibas a meter a mi cama usando sólo ropa interior?

– Empiezo a creer que lo habías planeado.

– Bueno, – sonrió Tori, a modo burlón – considéralo un castigo por lo de Ryder y André.

– Tooori…

– Está bien, Jade – suspiró la morena, encarándola, ya más calmada – Te voy a perdonar esta vez ¡Pero sólo!, si me prometes que ya no andarás besándote con alguien más que no sea yo.

– ¿Eso es todo?

– ¡Ah! ¿Quieres que te la ponga más difícil? Podría usar algo de cinta industrial para asegurar por si las dudas.

El brillo de malicia en los ojos café de Tori hizo a Jade arrepentirse de su altanería.

– ¡Ok, no!; ¡ok, no! ¡Prometido! – acordó Jade, haciendo gesto de promesa de Scout.

– ¡Qué conste que lo prometiste, eh! No quiero saber que anduviste por ahí besando a mi padre, o a Sikowitz, o a Sinjin.

– Ewugh, ¡Ewugh!, y ¡EWUGH!

– Bien, entonces… – la latina comenzó a pasear una de sus manos de forma coqueta sobre el hombro de su aún asqueada novia, llamando su atención – …creo que es mi turno de usar esa caseta de besos de la que hablaste hace un rato.

– _Oh, Sally, pero que pícara resultasteis ser_ – imitó Jade, rodeando una vez más con sus brazos a la chica frente a ella.

Y allí estaban ambas, a punto de cerrar el "tratado de la paz" con un profundo beso, uno que venía ansiando Jade todo el día ¿Y por qué no? Tori también; ya había alargado demasiado el castigo que a su gótica novia le aplicaba ¡Joder! ¡Que hacer eso le había costado estar lejos de esos adictivos labios! Así, sin más… el timbre de la residencia Vega sonó antes de que ambas muchachas pudieran hacer contacto.

– Tori, cariño ¿Estás ahí? – se escuchó la voz de la matriarca Vega – Olvidamos las llaves adentro.

– ¡Maldita sea! – siseó Jade por lo bajo, mientras la morena se separaba de su agarre.

– Sí, ya voy, mamá – avisó Tori, acercándose a la puerta – Jade, sal por la cochera – susurró a la pelinegra.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Mis papás saben que estamos peleadas.

– ¿Y?

– ¡Oye! No quiero que mi familia piense que soy una chica fácil – protestó Tori, con un dejo de orgullo.

Jade rodó los ojos, accediendo a la petición de su novia, quién ni un beso de despedida le dio para no levantar sospechas de los adultos tras la puerta.

– Hola, mamá ¿Y papá?

– Tu padre estaba tan apurado de ir al baño que decidió entrar por la cochera – se quejó la mujer, deshaciéndose de las bolsas con víveres.

– ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!? – Tori salió corriendo hacia el lugar señalado, justo a tiempo para ser testigo de una escena algo particular.

Ahí estaba Jade, a punto de abrir la puerta de la cochera; no obstante, al ver a Tori se detuvo, confundida. Fue entonces que el hombre de la casa se abrió paso al interior de la vivienda, sin miramientos a lo que había frente a él; su único destino era el baño de la casa ¿Qué iba a saber que se toparía de lleno con la novia de SU hija?; ¿qué se toparía cara a cara con la novia de SU hija?; ¿qué sus labios se toparían, por un efímero instante, con los de la novia de SUUU hija?

– _¡Ay, no puede ser! –_ se quejó la latina en un perfecto español, sintiendo una rabia tres veces mayor a la que había experimentado en la última hora _– ¡ME LLEVA LA…_

* * *

Y hasta aquí el relato Jori de éste verano. La grosería final la dejo a criterio del lector xD

 **Berserker, Fuera...**

P.D: :'v Por favor, SC. No me mates ¡JotaeFe, intercede por mí!


End file.
